1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to electronic devices having data cells with drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of electronic devices have a plurality of data cells. Typically, the data cells each include a data element (e.g., a memory element, an imaging element, or other device configured to output data, such as various kinds of sensors) and, in some instances, an access device, such as a transistor or diode. Generally, the access device controls access to the data element, and the data element outputs signals indicative of stored or sensed data.
In some electronic devices, the signals from the data elements are too weak to be reliably sensed. Typically, the data elements are made relatively small to increase the functionality of electronic devices and lower their cost. One consequence of this practice, though, is that some data elements output signals that are relatively weak, e.g., of low intensity. As a result, it can be difficult to use the signals for useful purposes, such as indicating a digital value (e.g., 0, 1, 00, 01, etc.) or an analog value that is stored or sensed by a data element.